


a trip around the sun

by hjea



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 20:23:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5554013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hjea/pseuds/hjea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn and Rey decide to choose birthdays for themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a trip around the sun

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Vhari! Finn and Rey's cuteness is matched only by your own! I hope you have a wonderful day. And happy birthday to everyone else out there celebrating. You're all equally as adorable. 
> 
> Title from the best birthday song, [The Happy Happy Birthday Song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cIy-_1KkDrM).

It was the end of another day’s shift, and Rey and Finn sat in their customary spot since Rey had returned to the Resistance, sitting at the end of a small dock in the lake behind the base, dangling their feet in the water as they waited for the sun to set. The General strode toward them, a small smile playing around her mouth as she took in the two heads bent close together talking over the day’s events. 

“There you two are.” Rey and Finn turned and made to scramble to their feet, but Leia quickly waved them down. “No don’t worry, the shift is still over. I just wanted to let you know that it’s Poe’s birthday and we’re going to have a small surprise in the hangar in about an hour.” Off Rey and Finn’s blank faces she elaborated. “Just cake, a few drinks, nothing too crazy. I’m sure he’d love you to be there.” 

The two looked blank for another half-second before they both started speaking at the same time. 

“Right! Yes, a surprise. How lovely!” 

“Of course, a birthday. Obviously!” 

Leia gave them a funny look but didn’t press further, merely smiled and turned away with a, “So, see you in an hour.” 

Rey and Finn turned back to face the water once the General was out of sight. Finn broke the silence first. “So! A birthday surprise. That sounds great, I bet Poe’ll love that.” 

Rey nodded and splashed her feet a little. “Yes,” she agreed, “really great.” 

“So…” Finn began, sounding carefully casual. “When is your birthday?” 

Rey bit her lip. “When is yours?” 

“Hey, come on. I asked you first!” 

“Well you don’t have to be so childish about it.” 

“I’m not!--” Finn stopped and took a breath. After a moment he asked in a much more gentle tone. “You don’t know when it is, do you?” 

“No.” Rey smiled at him grimly. “Do you know when yours is?” 

Finn shook his head ruefully. “Nope.” His eyebrows suddenly shot together as a thought occurred to him. “But you do know how old you are, right?” 

“Of course!” Rey answered indignantly. She paused. “Do you know how old _you_ are?” 

“Yes. It wasn’t a secret, it was in our personnel records. Age was an important marker for training, for receiving a first work assignment, for being combat ready. But all Stormtroopers just got older on the same day at the beginning of the year.” He looked at Rey. “How did you keep track?” 

Rey dropped her gaze and picked at a piece of the dock before she spoke. “I had a record too. Made a mark every day from the day they left me.” 

Finn reached out and covered her hand with his. Rey still didn’t look at him, but she smiled from the corner of her mouth and didn’t pull away. 

They sat for a few moments in comfortable silence, feet kicking in the water. “Even if I did know my birthday, I didn’t realize it was something people celebrated.” Finn mused. 

“No, me neither.” Rey smiled. “I like it though.” 

Finn nodded thoughtfully. “We could just, you know, choose our own.” 

Rey’s brow wrinkled in confusion. “Choose our own?” 

“Choose our own birthdays!” 

Rey looked sceptical. “I’m not sure you’re supposed to do that.” 

Finn shrugged. “Who’s going to care? This way we can have a day to celebrate each year. It’s something to look forward to.” 

Rey tipped her head, considering, and Finn smiled at her beseechingly. “Come on. It doesn’t have to be difficult. We just decide on a meaningful day. Like, what day did your record start?” 

Rey’s expression closed off. “I wouldn’t choose that day,” she said stiffly. 

“All right.” Finn pressed her hand. “Then another one? Any day you want.” 

He waited until Rey’s face softened. “What day would you choose, Finn?” 

“I’d choose…” he rolled his head back in thought. “I think I’d choose the day I made the choice to leave. When Poe gave me my name and we crashed on Jakku. The day we met. That feels as important as a birthday.” 

Rey nodded. “Yes. When we found the Falcon, and met Han and Chewie, and started on this path together that led us to where we are now. I choose that day.” 

“But--” Finn pointed out, “--that’s the same day.” 

“Is that not allowed?” Rey teased. 

“No, of course, but,” Finn shrugged. “I thought you’d like to have your own birthday.” 

“No.” Rey shook her head once. “I’d like to share one with you. You don’t mind, do you?” 

“No!” Finn grinned at Rey. “I’d like that too.” 

“Good, it’s decided then.” Rey smiled and once again looked over the calm water to the setting sun. “You realize, though, this means we won’t get our birthday celebration for nearly half a year. Do you mind?” 

“Not at all.” Finn smiled into the sunset and gently knocked his ankle against hers. “Good things are worth waiting for.”


End file.
